The invention relates to a swinging arm robot. In a known swinging arm robot of this generic type, which comprises two swinging or swivel arms, which are connected one behind the other, and swivel axles or joints with electric motors, the motor for the first swivel axle connecting the base body with the first swivel arm is arranged at the base body, while the motor for the second swivel axle connecting the two swivel arms is fastened at the first swivel arm. In the present case the swivel axle designates the entire swivel joint, including the mechanical bearing members. A gripping device, or the like, and a motor intended to drive the latter, are fastened at the second swivel arm. In this arrangement, each swivel arm is provided with electrical structural component parts and installation devices, and the electrical power and control cables are divided into two harnesses, one of which leads from the base body to the first swivel arm, while the other leads from the first to the second swivel arm. This brings about a relatively high installation expenditure and, moreover, the mass is unfavorably distributed at the second swivel arm, since the gripping device, or the like, including its drive and the connection arrangement for the power supply, are arranged on one side of the second swivel arm with respect to the swivel axle.